


You Missed

by southernsky54



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsky54/pseuds/southernsky54
Summary: After Christmas when things have calmed down.





	You Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Taking another crack at this writing thing and I wanted to post something since it's Lyatt week. There's never enough Lyatt in the world. All errors are mine, hope you like it. I don't own Timeless, but I wish I did.

He was almost home. This was his first long trip he’s had while working for Agent Christopher and he couldn’t wait to see Lucy. Their lives were finally getting back to being somewhat normal. Some might think a week wasn’t that long, but for them a week felt like forever. For the past two years he’s been working with Lucy and then while in the bunker they were around each other nonstop. So a week of not being around each other was no easy task. It was late, and he figured when he got home Lucy would be asleep. He’s just happy that he gets to go to bed tonight with her next to him. 

Sure enough when he gets home, he goes to their bedroom and finds Lucy asleep. She’s pushed off her blankets again. It reminds him of when it was her first night in the bunker when he went to check on her. It was more for him than her. He couldn’t believe that he finally got her back and that she was safe. 

He put down his things and walks over to her side of the bed. He kneels down in front of her pulls the blankets to cover her once again. He leans in just like he did at the bunker to kiss her forehead. He leans back admiring her. He stills because Lucy’s eyes flutter open. He smiles. Busted. 

“You missed.” She speaks softly. 

“What?” He looks at her a little confused. She slides her hand to the back of his neck pulling his face inches away from hers. 

Her eyes grew darker and her voice more sultry, “I said, you missed.” Finally their lips meet and he understands what she means. He’s still somewhat kneeling on the floor in front of her, but she’s pulling him down on top of her. He quickly kicks his shoes off and she opens her legs so he can lower himself down. The kiss started off slow, but it speeds up and it becomes more raw with need. 

They break the kiss briefly to breath. He looks down at her, “One hell of a greeting ma’am.” 

She laughs and starts to unbutton his shirt, “Oh I’m not even done yet.” He pulls away to take off his shirt. She sits up and starts kissing up his chest while undoing his belt and pants. She kisses his neck and in a teasing voice, “And what did I say about calling me ma’am?” 

Wyatt growls he knows what she’s doing. She’s never going to stop driving him crazy in all the best ways. He pulls her back in for another hard kiss. Although this time she pushes him down to lay on his back. He kicks off his pants and boxers. He’s now completely naked and at her mercy. She begins to kiss and lick her way down his chest and stomach. He watches her with anticipation. He’s only been away from her for a week but he’s missed her touch, it’s like an addiction. He feels her grab his length and begins to stroke him. He’s taking deep breaths trying to control himself. She always has him on edge. Just then she licks him from base to tip and he shuts his eyes and hisses. He has a hand in her hair urging her on, but he’s going finish this much faster than he’d like if she keeps going.  
Lucy loves the effect she has on him. She’s never felt so wanted by anyone in her life. She takes him in her mouth and sucks down hard. “Lucy, please.” He moans. She continues working him and she takes him deeper in her mouth and swallows. He’s holding on for dear life, he winces as if he’s in pain. He can’t take it anymore he pulls her up leveled with him, “I just need you Lucy.” He says breathless looking into her dark brown eyes. He pulls her down for a piercing kiss while holding her tight against him. She rocks her hips against his length needing the feel of him against her. The kiss swallows her moans, but a moment later she breaks the kiss. She rests her forehead against his, “God Wyatt, I missed you so much.” 

“I know babydoll, I missed you too.” He trails kisses down her neck. She rolls her hips again, he bites down at the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. She knows he’s going to leave a mark, but right now it’s the hottest thing in the world. “Wyatt, I need you inside me right now.” she begs. 

“Yes ma’am.” He flips them over. He’s above her and he sees her roll her eyes. He grabs her wrists and places them above her head and holds them there. His lips ghost her ear and in the most sinful of voices, “And don’t act like you don’t love it when I call you ma’am.” He kisses her where he can see the mark forming on her neck and she gasps. His right hand palms her left breast. She arches up against him and he kisses down her neck to her right breast. He covers her nipple with his mouth and circles his tongue around it. 

“Oh god Wyatt, please.” She moans. He gets the message. He gives her a sweet kiss and aligns himself with her hips. “I got you Luce.”

He enters her slowly they both gasp. He’s finally home with her and she’s perfect. His whole body shudders when she clenches around him appreciating the pressure inside her. “Fuck Luce, you feel so good.” 

He’s still holding her hands above her head and he feels her pushing against his hand. All she wants to do is touch him. He begins to move, and the movements hit her in all the right places. She wraps her legs around his waist encouraging him to go faster. He releases her hands and she wraps them around his shoulders. The pressure building in both of them. 

She’s kissing him hard and sloppy, but he loves it. He gently bites at her bottom lip and she moans his name. She drags her nails across his back. “You close Luce?” he asks in a strangled voice. 

“Yes, Wyatt!” She answers breathlessly. She’s meeting him thrust for thrust as he picks up his pace. His hand drops down to her clit and his lips brush against her ear, “Come for me Lucy. Show me how much you missed me.” That was it. She cries out his name and clinches around him like a vice. Several more erratic thrusts and he’s just as gone as she is. She feels him go limp on top of her and she just holds him and start kissing his shoulder. 

He turns so he’s lying on his back and Lucy snuggles up to him. He lifts her chin to look at him and he kisses her slowly. “Did I get it? Pretty sure I didn’t miss.” he asks playfully. 

Now it’s her that looks at him in confusion, but it clicks in her head the question that she first asked him. She giggles, “Yeah I think you got it.”

“Oh you think? Do I have to remind you again?” He starts tickling her neck with kisses and she bursts into laugher. She loves this man with everything she has and can never get enough of him. She loves to see how happy and playful he is when they aren’t trying to save the world.

“You got it, but you can remind me again in the morning.” She looks at him lifting up her eyebrows playfully. He winks at her, “Yes ma’am.” 

“I’m so glad you’re home sweetheart.” She rests her head on his chest and listens to his steady heartbeat. 

“Me too and Agent Christopher said that I probably won’t have another trip for a little while. So I hope you don’t get tired of me.” He looks down at her. 

“Never.” She leans up to give him one more soft kiss to his lips. They both fall asleep in each other’s arms. Until the morning when Lucy is the one that wakes him up. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Again hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
